


your touch, your skin, where do i begin

by lilstar



Series: naughty [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstar/pseuds/lilstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is not naughty anymore but he wants to do the naughty thing in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your touch, your skin, where do i begin

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii im sorry this took so long. but yet again when i was half way done the draft got deleted and i had to restart ugh. anyway thank you for commenting and giving me kudos on the previous parts, enjoy! title from lay me down by sam smith because this song is amazing.

louis was happy. he knew he shouldn’t rely his happiness on people but he couldn’t deny the fact that being in a relationship made him happy. not only that, but his boyfriend really was the reason why he was so happy.

_boyfriend._

louis still couldn't believe he could say that. he had a boyfriend. the day after they made it official, louis even called his mother to announce the news and she screamed of joy. but that call didn’t end until they had _the talk_ that every teenage boy are embarrassed to listen to.

louis and harry have been together for two months. winter was rolling around and the weather was getting chiller. louis never really liked winter but now he had a reason to wear his boyfriend's sweaters. days were spend hanging out together and falling more and more for the other. 

and when they hang out, they literally _hang out_. since the embarrassing day where louis cried and admitted his secret to harry, the curly boy didn't even approach the subject again or never did anything that would make louis uncomfortable. of course, there have been a little bit of _oral_ , louis even learned and gave his first blowjob thanks to harry. but other than that and a bit of snogging, they basically just watched movies and gone on a few more dates. 

with all this new found relationship, louis stopped doing his little _shenanigans_. he even switched his snapchat settings so that he only gets snaps from his real friends. he still tweeted, the difference is, he tweeted more about how happy he was or about harry. he even posted selfies of them both together and his followers loved it, telling them they were the cutest couple ever. 

and louis couldn't be more happier.

♡

it was the evening of december 9, light snow was falling on louis' dorm window and harry had just texted him saying he finished his last class of the day and was on his way to louis’ dorm. it was one of those days where niall, louis’ roommate, was out doing whatsoever and he had the dorm to his own. of course that night would be spend like all the others; watching movies on netflix and a little snogging and cuddling.

to pass time, he looked at twitter, scrolled through his mentions, the usual nice messages about him and harry were send to him except:

**@calf3098: i wonder if ur bf knows that ur a slut lol**

_um okay._

louis furrowed his eyebrows at the not very nice mention. it was probably one of his old _snapchat sex partners_ who's sad he won't get any pictures of louis again. 

louis decided to just block him but the message was still on his mind.

_was he really a slut? even if he's still a virgin?_

before his thoughts could get worse, louis heard an excited knock on his door. 

already knowing who it was, louis threw his phone on the bed and walked to the door with a smile on his face.

"hello beautiful" was that greeting he got, with a quick but gentle kiss.

"hello yourself, how was your day?" louis asked, following harry to sit on his bed.

"it was okay but it's better now that im with you" harry answered with his uvula cheeky grin.

louis blushed not used (and probably won't ever be) to harry's compliments.

"okay well tonight is my turn to choose the movie and i chose the breakfast club!" he grinned excitedly.

"whatever you desire my princess"

louis giggled and playfully pushed harry so that he laid on the bed. he picked up his laptop from the floor and got comfortable sitting beside harry. the taller boy wrapped his arms around louis so that the smaller boy can lean against his torso. 

♡

about half way threw the movie, harry started kissing louis on his neck and jaw. louis smiled and took harry's mouth on his own, completely forgetting the movie.

the kiss was getting heated and harry pressed down harder in his mouth. louis felt harry's crotch hardening where it was pressed against his thigh and thought about the rude message he got on twitter earlier.

he broke the kiss but before harry could complain he asked:

"harry, am i a slut?"  

harry was taken aback by the sudden question and quickly replied "what no, why would you think that?" 

"i just saw something earlier, it's nothing" louis smiled nervously, turning back to still playing movie.

"well you're not a slut, love. do i have to remind you that you are technically a virgin" harry smiled not wanting to offend his boyfriend.

louis signed and blurred out;

"yeah about that. i-i think im ready"

harry furrowed his eyebrows but when he realized what louis was implying his eyes widen.

"oh, well are you sure" his voice full of concern, not fully believing was he was hearing.

louis smiled nodding.

"okay" harry took a breathe, he couldn't hide the fact that he was happy, finally getting to be with louis in the most intimate way. "lay down, babe"

louis closed his laptop and put it back on the floor. he laid himself on the bed, his back pressed to the mattress and his head on the pillow. harry separated his legs so he could sit between them. he looked at louis’ face and saw him biting his lips. he looked so beautiful yet so nervous.

he decided to undress first to make louis more comfortable. when he was only in his boxers he placed his hands at the bottom of louis' shirt and slowly exposed his skin. he leaned down to kiss his tummy as he removed the shirt from louis' body. after throwing the shirt somewhere in the room, he untied the louis' sweatpants and took them off as slowly as he could, relieving the pink lace louis was wearing that day. 

after they were both only in their underwear, harry leaned down so he can kiss him on the lips and louis kissed back. he then started kissing down his neck, trailing kisses all over his torso, paying a little bit more attention to his nipples, until he reached the top of his lace.

harry watched as louis' torso moved up and down, he was breathing nervously. he noticed his hands moving frantically as if he didn't know what to do with them. he took louis' hands and placed them on his head so he could play with his hair.

he circled his fingers in the lace, taking them off of louis' smooth body.

"don't want to ruin them, princess" he whispered against louis' skin. louis chuckled, getting more comfortable in the situation by the minute.

see, louis might have been kind of a slut when he was doing those things on snapchat but that doesn't stop the fact that having real sex for the first time is nervous as hell.

"where are the stuff, love?" harry asked, his face still pressed against louis' skin.

"bottom drawer" louis replied, pulling his hands out of harry's hair.

harry stood up a little and opened the bottom drawing finding not only a bottle of lube and a unopened box of condoms but also that familiar pink dildo he recognised as being the toy he watched louis use all those nights ago on snapchat. harry smiled at the memory, he couldn't believe that the same beautiful boy right now was laying naked on a bed giving himself to harry.

after taking the half empty bottle of lube and checking the expired date of one of the condom, harry went back to sit with between the small's boys legs. when he looked back at him, he saw louis' expression was not nervous any more but more scared. harry quickly leaned down to kiss him tenderly. 

"we can stop if you want to" he whispered against his lips.

"no, i'm fine" louis replied quickly.

"you sure?"

louis smiled at harry's concern "yes im sure, now hurry, i want to cum tonight, if you don't mind"

harry chuckled and kissed his boy again. he then proceed to speed up his movements, not wanting to waste any more time. he opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on three of his fingers. 

he threw the bottle somewhere on the bed beside them and spread louis' knees even more with his other hand. he brought his first finger to louis' hole and slowly inserted it.

"okay?" he asked checking louis' face for any distress.

"yeah"

harry then slide his finger all the way and moved it in and out at a slow pace. when he deemed louis ready enough to slide another finger, harry inserted his middle finger beside his other one and proceeded to scissor them inside him.

"c'mon H, it's not like it's the first time i have fingers in my arse" louis said eagerly. 

harry chuckled again.

"okay, im okay"

"sure?"

"yes harry, im sure now get in inside me" harry smiled, louis was getting impatient now.

harry took his fingers out and removed his boxers. he stroked his aching cock a little, needing a bit of relief. he eagerly opened the condom and rolled it down his cock and poured lube all around it.

when he looked at louis again, the boy had his forearm hiding his face. harry took his forearm away with his clean hand and interned their hands together. 

he guided his cock to louis' entrance, all while checking louis' face for any discomfort. when he started to press in, louis squeezed his eyes shut and turn his head to the side. harry continued to pressed in until he bottomed out. he then stopped moving and waited until louis got comfortable. 

louis turned back to face harry and his blue eyes were shining in the dim room. he opened his mouth and harry was quick to kiss him. after a little bit of snogging louis finally nodded, and harry took that as a confirmation to move. 

it took all his will power to move so slowly as to not hurt louis. he picked up a slow pace, louis' other hand was gripping harry's back as the curly boy bite down his neck. 

harry might have touched his prostate because suddenly louis gasped and choked out "harder".

harry complied, his trusts slowly speeding until the only sound in the room was skin slapping against each other and louis moaning uncontrollably. 

"harry- touch- please" 

harry understood what louis meant and brought his hand that was on louis' waist to stroke his cock.

soon both boys felt the feeling in their belly that their orgasm was approaching.

"gonna cum" louis gasped out.

harry then speed up his hand on louis' cock until rings of cum was splashing all over louis' belly and harry's hand. the taller boy quicken his trust, until he reached his climax and came in the condom.

both boys were breathing in each other's mouth as they came down from their high. louis stared laughing out of nowhere and harry quickly joined him, both feeling content.

"i love you" harry 

louis widen his eyes. that was the first time harry ever said it. but the way harry smiled down at him made louis sure of one thing:

"i love you too."

this time it was harry who eyes widen "yeah?"

"yeah."

they both kissed tenderly, a feeling of pure bliss was surrounding them.

after harry pulled out and clean them both with kleenexes from louis' bedroom drawer, louis laid his head on harry's torso as harry covered them with the bed sheets.

"thank you" the small boy whispered against harry's skin. the taller boy responded by enveloping his long arms around louis' body and kissing his forehead.

both lovers fell asleep with a happy feeling surrounded them.

♡

**@lolitaboy: no longer a virgin :-)**

**@curlyharry: best night ever with my boy :)**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
